interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham
English Etymology From Abraham < (Abraam) < אַבְרָהָם (ʾAḇrāhām). Glossed as אָב (av = 'father') + המון (hamon = 'multitude') "father of a multitude (of nations)" in Genesis; or from Hebrew אַבְרָם, 'exalted father' or 'my father is exalted', from אָב (av = 'father') + רָם (ram = 'high', 'lofty'). Pronunciation * * , * Proper noun # A prophet in the Old Testament and Koran; the Semitic patriarch, father of the Jewish patriarch Isaac (by his wife Sarah) and the Arab patriarch Ishmael (by his concubine Hagar). # . # Quotations * 1611 — King James Version of the Bible, Genesis 17:5 *: Neither shall thy name any more be called Abram, but they name shall be Abraham; for a father of many nations have I made thee. * 1980 — Werner Keller, The Bible as History (tr. by William Neil), ch.7, p 93 *: As one would expect of caravan people around 1900 B.C., the caravan people depicted in the Khnum-hotpe grave had donkeys, whereas the Bible says that Abraham and his people, who according to the traditional interpretation are supposed to have lived at the same period, already possessed camels. Synonyms * : Abram Derived terms * Abrahamic * Gaybraham Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: , * Catalan: Abraham * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: Abraham * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient Greek: (Abraam) * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: Abraham * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Maltese: Abramm * Marathi: अब्राहम (abrāham) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: Аврам , Ибрахим *: Roman: Avram , Ibrahim * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * West Frisian: Abram * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: Abarran * Bosnian: , * Catalan: Abraham * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: Abraham * Faroese: Ápran * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: Abraham * Italian: * Japanese: * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Marathi: अब्राहम (abrāham) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: Аврам , Ибрахим *: Roman: Avram , Ibrahim * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Turkish: * Danish: * Esperanto: * French: * Hebrew: אַבְרָהָם (Avraham) * Hindi: अब्राहम (abrāham) * Icelandic: * Interlingua: Abraham * Italian: * Marathi: अब्राहम (abrāham) * Portuguese: * Swedish: Category:Biblical characters ---- Catalan Proper noun # , the Catalan equivalent of Abraham. ---- Dutch Proper noun # of biblical origin. Related terms * Ab, Ap, Appie, Bram, Brammetje, Brampie, Abram ---- Ewe Pronunciation * * Proper noun Abraham # Abraham (Biblical character) # Quotations * Eʋe Biblia (Bible Society of Ghana) — Eyata womagayɔ wò bena Abram akpɔ o, ke boŋ Abraham anye wò ŋkɔ. Mose I 17:5 Category:Ewe male given names Category:Ewe proper nouns Category:ee:Biblical characters ---- French Pronunciation * * Proper noun Abraham # The biblical character Abraham. # Category:French proper nouns ---- German Proper noun # Abraham # Related terms * Abe, Abi, Bram, Abbe, Abbo ---- Latin Proper noun Abraham # Abraham (Biblical character) Quotations * Vulgate Liber Genesis 17:5 *: nec ultra vocabitur nomen tuum Abram, sed appellaberis Abraham quia patrem multarum gentium constitui te. ---- Spanish Alternative spellings * Abrahán Proper noun Abraham # Abraham (Biblical character) Quotations * 1602 — La Santa Biblia (antigua versión de Casiodoro de Reina), rev., ''Génesis 17:5 *: Y no se llamará más tu nombre Abram, sino que será tu nombre Abraham, porque te he puesto por padre de muchedumbre de gentes. Category:Spanish proper nouns Category:es:Biblical characters ar:Abraham de:Abraham fa:Abraham fr:Abraham is:Abraham it:Abraham csb:Abraham li:Abraham hu:Abraham nl:Abraham pl:Abraham pt:Abraham ru:Abraham sl:Abraham sr:Abraham fi:Abraham zh:Abraham